Hidden Students 17-19
by eliza246531
Summary: Only 16? What about 17-19? They were hidden... very well. But what are their abilities and how could they hide so well? What are they hiding?


**First Danganronpa fanfic! Wish me luck! R&R!**

Naegi POV~

"Good morning bastards! It's 7:00am!" Monobear yelled. I rolled over and fell back asleep. I woke up to a surprise. I was in the gymnasium. "Look who decided to wake up. Monobear has something planned for us. He called us here but you deciding to be a lazy ass fell asleep while he was talking," Fukawa said. Just then Monobear made some great entrance as always. "All you bastards look like a kicked puppy! We have two new students! You'll find them eventually. I have no idea where they went. You all have to find them if you want to meet them! Upupu," Monobear said.

Kirigiri POV~

"Hey Naegi, will you come with me to find them?" I asked. "Sure," he answered.

We looked all over the school and couldn't find anything or anyone. "Hey Monobear, were you just joking about the new students?" Naegi asked. "No," Monobear answered then left quickly before any more questions came. "Hey Naegi, do you know of any more hidden rooms?" I asked. "No, not any that you don't already know about," Naegi answered. "It's night time! 10:00 pm!" Monobear yelled.

Naegi POV~

When I got back to my room, the shower was running. When I walked in, there was a girl with white hair and a black dress with white ribbon sitting in the middle of the shower. She looked so pale that I thought she was sick at first. Her eyes were as red as the blood of the deceased students. She was holding a small doll with many sewn holes. I didn't scream but she looked me in the eyes and smiled grimly. She slowly stood up and looked at me. She squinted then said, "Naegi. Super high school hope. Short, average student, originally good luck. Average weight. Went to school with deceased student. Am I right?" "Uh do you know me or something? Or do you do a LOT of research on the students in this school?" "Well you did, and so did I. Just wait until you meet my twin. Hope you like her. My name is Yew. We do not have rooms so we have to choose one. I chose you. You sleep on the floor. I get the bed. Enjoy the corner super oddly normal guy," she said. "Hey it's my room!" I said. She pulled out a dagger and slid her fingers across the blade then held it to my neck. "This will be your cause of death if you don't obey," she said. She pulled the knife away and put it on a strap on her thigh. She sat on the bed then threw the knife at the wall. "Don't touch my doll or knife or all you will see is black for the rest of your useless normal life, got it normal bastard?" She said. I fluffed the carpet in the corner and cuddled up in a ball. She fell asleep instantly holding the doll close to her chest. I walked over to her and realized she was shivering. I lifted her up then put her under the covers. She snuggled farther into the bed and giggled in her sleep. Her hair was quite long and a flawless white colour. I noticed a ribbon holding her hair out of her face. When I went to go back to my hard corner, she woke up and said, "W-where are you going?" She started tearing up and grabbed me shirt. She stood up and said, "I'm cold Naegi," She hugged him and he tried to pry her off but she wouldn't release. "Release! You need to go to sleep!" Naegi yelled. "Y-you're mad at me?" Yew asked tearing up even more. "Well yeah! You stole my bed and-" he looked into her eyes and gave up then said, "okay what do you want." "Keep me warm," she said. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a sweater. "Here you go. This should keep you warm," He said. "No," she said, "Stay with me. The sweater isn't preheated.""So I am your personal heater?" Naegi asked. "See? Now you get it! Good peasant. Now come sleep with me," she said. "WHAT!" Naegi said madly blushing. "Not like that pervert. Cuddle with me. Better?" she said grinning. "I guess I have no choice. Okay, fine," I said. I lied on the bed and she curled up against me. I looked away and she asked, "Why haven't you asked anything about me? Am I really that bad?" "No! I thought you'd be mad if I did..." I trailed off. "Why would I be mad?" she answered. "Well I don't know, maybe because you _held a knife to my neck, assigned me a corner, then got all cold!" _I answered. "Okay, I guess I was a bit harshish... I guess... but just to let you know, my ability is voodoo cursing," she said. "Well then..." he answered. She said _shhh _and curled further into him. Soon she was lightly snoring and I fell asleep.

Kirigiri POV~

Another new student arrived a few days ago. His name is Gino, and he is super highschool level knife maker. He helps guard and he has a weird tendency to protect me. Not that I mind, he's not too bad looking. He has orange hair that fades into red. He's tall and is relatively muscular. He stays with me due to the lack of rooms in the school. We decided to share a bed because I didn't want him sleeping on the floor. It would hurt his back, and I can't have an injured guard, right?

Togami POV~

Everyone met in the cafeteria and one girl twirling a knife sitting on Naegi's shoulder sat down. "Has anyone found that other student yet?" I asked. A mumbled "no" concluded my investigation. "What is your name twirls and perches?" I asked. She threw the knife right in front of me and said, "Don't call me that preppy bastard. Head out of your ass stupid. The names Yew. I already know who all of you are including your stats and all of your secrets and tricks. Don't even bother introducing yourselves." She began playing with a stitched up doll smiling in a way that was kind of creepy. "Does anyone know anything about the other new student?" I asked. "Yeah, she's my twin, she's tall, she's a girl, and she's really good at hiding. If she doesn't want to be found she'll never be found," Yew said like it was obvious information. "I have no need to stay. I'll be in my room now," I said.

I started towards my room. I pulled out a book from my desk then heard a sound like nails scratching something coming from the bathroom. I stood up and peeked in. I decided to step inside and tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't work. The shower wasn't on, but I felt a dripping on my shoulder. I walked out into the bedroom and realized it was blood. I ran back in and a figure dropped from the ceiling. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I back away instinctively. The figure walked into the room with a doll on her shoulder. She had literal white skin, black hair, and black eyes. She was tall, around 6' and wore a black dress. I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes when she walked out and she had a cut on her arm, not a bad one, but the blood flooded down her fingers. Her hair was in a thick braid about down to her ankles. "Help me," she said reaching out an arm. She sat down and said, "Blood. Like a red river, flowing, flowing, not stopping, just continues to pool. block the red river Togami." "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I just do. Please help me," she said. I helped her up and realized that the didn't trust me by her tensed muscles. I lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary. I began wrapping her arm with a bandage the realized how deep the cut is. She passed out from blood loss and fell on me. I continued to bandage her and once I was finished, I carried her down to the cafeteria and said, "Found the other new student."

**R&R!**


End file.
